erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Irate Gamer
Battle Gallery Rap Meanings The Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Irate Gamer 'is the 17th installment of ERBParodies. It features famous game reviewer, Angry Video Game Nerd, battling another famous game reviewer, The Irate Gamer, to see who is the better game reviewer, it also features a surprise entry of famous movie reviewer :The Nostalgia Critic. It was released June 7, 2013. Cast Justin Buckner as Angry Video Game Nerd Garrett Toler as Irate Gamer Froggy as Nostalgia Critic (video) RLYoshi as Nostalgia Critic (voice) Lyrics 'The Irate Gamer: Cowabunga! Time to beat this ugly dork from the past The ultimate duel of angry gamers has finally come at last! You say I'm a copier of your show? Well that's just damn absurd! You're just an Angry Retard, you're not even really a Nerd! Your show is as lame as it gets, at least mine has special effects! I'll take down this geek like G.I. Joe took down the jets. I review the worst games dude, your videos are simply a bore. You've entered the Game Lab, now let me give you a tour! AVGN? Doesn't even compare to the IG, 'Cause this OG's gonna make this has-been R.I.P. ET was something I reviewed before it was even known, I'll show you my robot, R.O.B., he's as cool as a drone! You wanna duel with me? I'll make you my bitch in defeat! Since all you seem to talk about is the importance of skeet! I'll Super Smash your hot wife, since you have all of my hate! In other words, you little shit, you make me Irate! 'Angry Video Game Nerd:' Ya know what's BUUULLSHIIIT??!!! Copy fuck farts like you Think they can recreate my show, and claim it's something new! Forget you man, looking at your face makes me wanna hurl! Just like Nintendo Power, you have the rap level of a girl! Screw you, you're an anal bead, covered in spit! To make reviews of games, you need to have some wit! And even more emotion to actually gain fans! I've been making movies before you even had hands! Bitch, I'm a legend, I'll Cinemassacre your family, You're just a troll magnet while I get all the flattery. Quit sittin' around, jerking your Qbert on your NES, What kind of 20 year old fatass has not touched a girl's breasts??!! I'mma finish yo ass like Legend of Zelda 2, You're a solo douchebag trying to mess with my crew! Angry Video Game Nerd, don't forget it, you'll lose! Because you love kissing my ass for a couple thousand views! 'The Irate Gamer:' Again, I don't copy you, how many times do I have to say it? I'll beat your ass and upload it, hell, I'll even create a playlist. I'm killing you quick with my wits, I don't need my fists, When your name is just said, it just gets me pissed. You wanna battle with this? Just try and blitz, I'll show this Nerd some serious shit! I spit an aura of hate, bitch! I'll verbally rip off your balls! Fuck your show man, once I'm famous, I'll never give you any calls! Shut the fuck up, you twit, you will never beat me! Your shitty rhymes are more repetitive than Ninja Turtles 3. 'Angry Video Game Nerd:' Here we go, time to take you back to the past, To play the shitty games like you, they probably suck ass! Your whole series should've ended before it was even thought of. I'll shove my fist down your throat with my Nintendo Power Glove! Rolling Rock your pet's brains out, make you regret, and pout! Hell, if you even had a girlfriend, I would give her a shout! How can anyone give credit to a dude who steals original ideas? I would rather get shit on by a buffalo drenched in diarrhea! 'Nostalgia Critic:' NEEEEEEEEEEEERRDS!!! Prepare to get crushed by Channel Awesome, You're nothing but a demo reel, so proceed with caution. That Guy With The Glasses is here to kick both of your asses, Shoot you piss holes with my pistol, abomination of assness! Here's a Top 11 of why you suck with aplomb, Number 1, You two seriously overdrop the F-Bomb. You've Doug your own grave and now I Walker all over you. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to! Poll Who Won? Irate Gamer Angry Video Game Nerd Nostalgia Critic Trivia *This is the third battle to have a 3rd party rapper. *This is the seventh battle to have Nathan Provost not rap, but sixth time for him to not appear at all. *This is notably the last physical rapping appearance of ChaoticRapBattles. *The Irate Gamer himself actually watched the video commenting through his Facebook page "wow really cool production value, I enjoyed it.", So did the Nostalgia Critic. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Garrett Toler Category:Froggy Category:Pop Filter